Dewclan mainpage
Welcome to Dewclan We are swifter than Windclan, more clever than Riverclan, more sneaky than Shadowclan, and stronger than Thunderclan. We are Dewclan Information tag color- green season- newleaf (spring) status- active Diet- fish, rabbits, squirrels, voles, mice, magpies,starlings Etc. Dewclan's history *Dewclan was founded by Dew *Dew was given 9 lives and was renamed Dewstar *Blazingflame and Gingerleap became the medicine cats *Dovepool was named deputy Introduction You trudged through the hills, trees dotting around everywhere, and you heard the faint sound of a river nearby. You sighed in exhaustion, and although everything surrounding you seemed peaceful and calm, you felt at unease, like someone was watching you. Your pelt pricked as you glanced warily around, before you finally decided all was safe, and began to sit down. Suddenly a flash of black darted out before you, and already there were teeth sunken into your pelt. You cried out in alarm, as the raked their claws down your pelt, tearing out fur in the process. You unleashed your claws, and fought back with all your might, fury and determination making each blow powerful. Suddenly a yowl rang out through the forest, “Stop!” You looked up to see a tall figure, a tom, towering over you and the other cat. he had beige and light brown fur, with a cream underbelly. He stalked closer towards you, in a challenging stance, while you couldn’t help but shrink back the slightest bit. His sun-like orbs were narrowed upon you, but as he looked you up and down, he muttered, You put up a pretty good fight, for a loner.” he flicked his tail, as his claws flexed. Realization suddenly hit you, as you had heard the many tales of the warrior cats. You suddenly straightened your posture, meowing. “I am sorry to have been here, I did not realize this was your territory. I’ll… I’ll go now…” As you started to turn he halted you by putting a paw in front of your way. He looked at you, with a seemingly emotionless face, whispering, “When I said you fought well, I meant it. But, it’s your choice…” He shrugged as he turned, looking back at the ebony juvenile. “Keep this cat here, I will return with a few warriors, to chase this loner off our territory.” He then began to bound away, but your voice couldn’t help but sound after him, “Wait… what is clan life like? I think… I want to join.” To this, he just smirked, and gave you a challenging look, “Welcome to Dewclan, I am Dewstar… If you can keep up.” He then took no hesitation as he dashed away, the apprentice following closely behind him. You scrambled to your paws, as you followed after them at the greatest speed you could muster, and with all the rush, you finally felt… free. Ranks Leader Dewstar- a beige and brown tabby tom and a cream underbelly, with bright green eyes{Tomboymember} Deputy Dovepool- a silver and dark gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and sky-blue eyes Medicine cat(s) Blazingflame- a silver and black tabby she-cat with a snow white underbelly and sun-like eyes {Girlsbui} Gingerleap- a dark brown she-cat with light brown splotches and deep green eyes {Dog36147} Warriors Nightclaw-Light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and dark blue eyes {Puppypaw64} Stoneclaw- a slate gray she-cat with silver stripes and a white underbelly and blue eyes {tbjj} Echo- a dark gray she-cat with light gray splotches and deep blue eyes {kitcat1234} Fireclaw- dark red and light red streaks of lightning pattern tom cat deep grey eyes {sunshilovesmusic} Shadowheart- a gray and brown she-cat with black splotches and golden eyes {xxwarriorclancatsxx} Blacktail- a pitch black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes {mol47240} Feathersong- a silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes and a white underbelly {lady446} Thorn- a white tom with black spots and deep black eyes {pouncingmagicclaws54} Scatteredsoul- a dark gray and white she-cat with blue eyes {sjean0208} Yellowtail- a gray and black tabby she-cat with a yellow tail tip and unique green eyes {Bluebird8843} Cloud- a silver she-cat with black splotches and a white underbelly {Cadenrocks58296} Winterpelt- a russian blue tom with a gray underbelly and unusually red eyes {Protiger128} Ambereye- a light brown she-cat with a cream underbelly and amber eyes {Mlpagts} Nightrose- A gray she-cat with black splotches and saphire eyes{peach77779} Apprentices Leopardpaw-Black fur with a white underbelly and grey spots.Bluish grey eyes.{something10293} Kits Bluekit-Russian Blue and Gray She-Cat with white underbelly with blue eyes{violet5rose} Frostkit- a white and gray tabby she- cat with sea green eyes{esterbun} Ivykit- a pale and brown tabby with deep blue eyes and a white underbelly{ohheyiguessiamcool} Elders Mapletail- a russet fur tom with green eyes and a pure white underbelly{im45back} Clan video and theme song Clan video- made by Dewstar Clan theme song- made by Eucalyptus splash (not dedicated to us) Joining Form (copy and paste) do not edit PLEASE rank: clan name: apperance: Ally form (copy and paste) clan name: username: how you will benifit us: how we will benifit you: Allies Snowclan Tideclan Darkclan Eniemes -none yet- Rules *no double clanning *follow the warrior code *no kittypets *no backups *no editing this page without asking *no mimicking Firestar as in the legendary kittypet Double OC rules *no making your 2 OCs mates *one of your OCs must be a full grown cat *leaders cant make antoher OC *you can only have 2 OCs Second OCs -none yet- Animal Code Kits- bunny Apprentices- fox, lynx, arctic fox, bunny(if non member) Warriors- wolf, arctic fox, snow leopard Medicine cats- wolf, snow leopard Deputy- wolf, snow leopard, cheetah Leader- wolf, snow leopard Elders- lion, snow leopard, cheetah, wolf Animals to Not Use (Alphabetical Order) Arctic wolf Crocodile Deer Eagle Elephant Giraffe Goat Horse Koala Llama Monkey Otter Owl Panda Penguin Polar Bear Raccoon Rhino Seal Tiger Dress code tag color- gold Head foxhat mech helmet skull helmet nothing Neck leaf necklace spiked collarEdit moon necklace nothing Back bow and arrows pirate sword jamaliday bow nothing Legs(paws) elf bracelets leaf bracelets glove nothing Tail elf tail armor raccoon tail(depends on color) nothing Color do's gray beige cream black white russian blue russet orange brown Color donts red green blue pink purple Editing Crew xxajjamxx Tomboymember Im45back Lucky6002 Warrior code 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Category:Clan